Gatomon's boy friend
by Cuteveemon
Summary: Gatomon likes patamon and veemon then she realizes that both veemon and patamon like her too. Will gatomon pick the one she loves or will patamon and veemon settle it out with a fight to the death!R&R!
1. It's for you

Finally I gotten my story back on and you're probably thinking it's about time! Well It's going to be better than the last one so enjoy!

Ch.1 It's for you

It was 5:00-8:25 before kari and tai got back from the movies with their digimon."What the heck is wrong with you,agumon?"tai said.

"What did I do,tai?" agumon asked. " "You belched while the movie was playing a good part!" tai said. "Oh that heh heh well I was polite tai." agumon said. "True after a couple of seconds you were! You know agumon if your belch was just about loud enough for the people below us to hear and some people were stressed they probably beat us up!" tai said.

"Oh for god's sake tai people that are stressed in the movies wouldn't beat us up unless we ticked them off." kari said, sitting on the couch watching tv with gatomon. "Yeah they wouldn't. Besides tai I wasn't the only one making noises...gatomon was making noises too!" agumon said,trying to get himself out of this. "Did not! All I did was eat some of the popcorn and drink some soda!" gatomon said.

_Riiiiinnnngg!_ The phone had rang and tai answered it. "Hello? Yes she is,sure. "Hey gatomon it's for you." Gatomon got up and took the phone from tai. "Now agu-" tai was about to say a little more to agumon but he didn't see him but he did spot a green eye in Kari/Tai's room hiding.

"Oh so you want to hide huh?" tai said, going for a closet.

"Hello?" gatomon said. "Hi gatomon it's veemon since you're back from the movies I was wondering if I can take you on a date...tooonight."

"A date?! Where would you plan on going if I did?" "Umm mcdonalds?" veemon said unsurely.

"Mcdonalds?!!! What the heck is wrong with you? Are you insane or crazy?" gatomon asked. "Neither, I just like you." veemon said. "Blech!!!" gatomon said and hung up the phone. "Gatomon, that wasn't nice." kari said. "I know but what to do? Veemon and patamon I both like but I don't want them fighting each other or one being heartboken." gatomon said, hopping back on the couch.

"Well you know how veemon feels about you right?" kari asked. "right." "Do you know how patamon feels about you?" "No."

"Then you should ask patamon how he feels ab-HHHHEEEELLLPPPP!!! Suddenly agumon comes running out being chased by tai,bopping agumon with a plastic alien-covered hammer. "Tai it just slipped I didn't mean to ruin your good part! agumon yelled as he ran around the living room.

Once kari got the chance she quickly moved to the door and as she expected agumon ran out and tai went right after him. She shut the door and went back to gatomon."That will cut down the noises for tonight. As I was saying you should see how patamon feels about you that way no one gets heart broken or no one fights each other. "Wow that's good adivise kari thanks!" gatomon said. "Your welcome."

And for the whole night the two had watched tv until bed.

Better huh? Better than the last one isn't it? R&R!


	2. Company

Hey I'm back with ch.2 and from the last one there is going to be a little arrangement in ch.2 but some of the stuff will be same but enjoy!

Ch.2 Company

Kari and Tai was getting up while their digimon was still in bed. "When are you two going to get out of bed?" Kari asked to Gatomon and agumon,still in bed. "5 hours." agumon said groggily. "I asked when not how long" she said. "What's gotten you two? You're usually ready to jump out of bed and fight each other to breakfast." Tai said. "Well we tired." gatomon said. "Come on you guys you're not that tired." Kari said. "Well I am! Tai would't stop chasing me until we were on the last floor!" agumon said. "We only went to the 3rd floor and then we decided to stop and forget about it. We remembered some people on the 3rd floor wasn't too calm and nice." Tai said. "Well if you guys gonna stay in bed that's fine, we're going to breakfast." Kari said. Tai and Kari went to breakfast. "Good moring my sweet angels,want you for breakfast?" Mrs. Kamiya said. Tai: cereal. Kari:Some bacon and pancakes.

"Hey you guys where's gatomon and agumon? There always here for breakfast." Mrs. Kamiya said. "There in bed mom,they said they are tired for some reason." Tai said. "I think I know how to get them out."Kari said. "Hey guys mom is making pancakes! Kari called. After a few seconds later they heard a loud scream saying:PANCAKES!!!!!!!!They heard noises such as:"Get out of the way,agumon! Those pancakes are mine!" "Not unless I beat you there!" They heard falling, the door knob almost turning until it stopped and heard more thudding. Finally gatomon was the 1st one out of the door while agumon was 2nd. They both jumped in their seats and said:"Pancakes,please!" "OK but why were you guys in still in bed?" mom asked. "Because we were watching tv last night." agumon answered. "So that's why you guys are so tired, but why were you watching tv?" Kari asked.

"We couldn't sleep.So me and agumon decided to watch a little tv." gatomon said. "Yeah I think we learned a dance but gatomon knows it well." agumon said. "Can you tell us what it is?" Kari asked. "Can show you us the dance?!!" Tai said. "No I can't." gatomon answered. "Why not?" Kari and Tai asked.

"Because I don't feel like it besides today I'm going to ask patamon how he feels about me!" gammon said bravely. "Hey you guys want me take you to school? Mrs. Kamiya asked. "Ok!" Kari and Tai said. Kari turned to gatomon and said:"Good luck." and they left.

So after staying cooped up in the house she went off to patamon's house.She finally arrived at patamon's door. "OK here I go." gatomon said. Before she knocked she wondered how would it go. So she tough about it.

_Gatomon's imagination_

_She knocks on the door and patamon answers it. "Oh hey gatomon." patamon says cheerfully. "Hey patamon can I talk to you about something?" she asked. Patamon closed the door and asked her "What's up?" "Well I was wondering if you like me or not."gatomon said. "Yes I like you...girlfriend or just a friend?"he asked. "girlfriend." she answered. "Oh yeah I like as my girlfriend in fact I kinda love you" patamon said blushing._

_Gatomon started to blush."Well I__ do like as my friend but I like veemon too...a little more." gatomon said "Huh?" It's just I came over ask you how you feel about me because veemon likes me too." gatomon said._

_"But gatomon don't you like me?" patamon asked. "Yeah I like you as friend nothing else though I hope I did't hurt your feelings." gatomon said._

_Patamon's winged ears started to lower down."Well you did't hurt my feelings but if you want veemon more than me that's all right." He opened the door and started to go into TK's room., "Patamon, please don't be hurt!" gatomon called as patamon flew inside. "I'm not hurt I'm, just a little heartbroken." he said. "Patamon..." gatomon said._

_End of gatomon's imagination_

**"Oh jeez what am I gonna do? If that happens he may tell everyone! Okay gatomon calm down he would't do that."**gatomon thought.So she slowly started to knock on the door. She put her ear on the door and heard gabumon and patamon talking and sound like playing a video game."Are you gonna get that patamon?" gabumon asked. "Why I always has to get the door?" Paton asked. "Because it may be gammon and you Love gatomon!" gabumon said.

"I do not love her! I like her! I don't want marry her!" patamon shot back. "So you gonna answer the door?" gabumon asked. "Fine I'll answer it... hey gabumon no one's here." patamon said.

Gatomon left patamon's house thinking:"**No way I can't tell patamon how I feel now. If he likes me and veemon likes me what to do?!!!! I can't let them start fighting or else they may kill each other." **Gatomon sat on the roof of her home. She sighed and she knew she had to ask patamon how he feels about her. So she rushed back to patamon's and stood at patamon's door. "OK here I go again" gatomon said as she slowly started to knock on the door.

"Gabumon somebody's at the door." patamon said. "OK I'll get it this time." gabumon said. So gabumon went open the door and saw gammon. "Hello gatomon what brings you here?" gabumon asked. "I wanted to talk to patamon. Is he here?" gatomon said. "Yes he is, hold on. Hey patamon gatomon is here for you." gabumon said. "Oh hi gatomon." patamon, said cheerfully. "Hi patamon." gammon said. "Well I'm going to leave you guys alone." gabumon said. So he left the room which left gammon and patamon alone.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" patamon asked. "Well I came to ask you question." gammon said a little shyly. "OK what is it?" patamon asked. Gatomon was ready to ask patamon her question but all of the sudden she couldn't, ask him. "Um jeez I think I forgotten what I wanted to ask you." gatomon said a little confused. "Gatomon?" patamon said.

"Yes?" "Can I ask you something?" patamon said. "Sure what?" "Umm are you going to the tournament tomorrow? I'm going and veemon, Biyomon and the rest of our friends." patamon said. "Sure I'll come. Maybe able to remember what I want to ask you. See you later!" gammon said happily. "OK then see you at the tournament!" patamon said, smiling. Once gatomon left he's smile had disappeared."Dammit." patamon said.

"Why didn't you ask her?" a voice said behind patamon. It was gabumon. "I kinda lost focus so I just had to say something. I couldn't just left her wondering." patamon said. "Well I wasn't too far you know. Besides you can ask at the tournament and I'll help you!" gabumon said. Patamon smiled and said "Thanks gabumon."

Gatomon went back home feeling a little shy now that she lost her focus on what she wanted to ask. **"Why couldn't I ask him? I was so close to asking him oh well I'll ask him tomorrow. **gatomon thought.

She grabbed for the remote and turned on the tv. She got up off the couch to get herself a snack. She got herself piece of cake and then saw agumon on in her way. "Hi gatomon." agumon said happily. "Hi agumon." gatomon said softly. "Gatomon what's wrong? You don't look okay as if you're depressed about something." agumon said a little worried.

Gatomon sighed and sat back on the couch and agumon sat with her."Well it's about what i was planning to do with patamon. I almost asked him the first time but I ran away because I thought it would be a disaster. But then I realized I had to do it so I went back and tried to ask him but I couldn't do it." gatomon said. Agumon just looked at gammon and smiled. "Gatomon you shouldn't be so down on yourself. I know what will cheer you up. The dance that you learned last night!" agumon said happily. "How is that supposed to help? she asked. "Trust me It'll make you feel better." agumon said.

So gatomon got off the couch and smiled, "**Oh yes this is gonna make her happy and me too!" **agumon said as he smiled. Gatomon put her arms out and back in and slid her arms down her waist, turned around shook her tail around and jumped on the couch and kissed agumon's nose.

"Thanks agumon that really did make me feel better!" gatomon said happily. Gatomon stopped and looked at agumon, he looked paralyzed for some reason. "Agumon are you okay?" she asked. Then she realized the kiss that she gave must have sent him girlfriend island. She tapped him on the shoulder which made him snap out of his fantasy and he turned back to gatomon smiling looking a little embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" gatomon asked. "Yeah I'm fine. But why did you kiss me on my nose?" agumon asked. "That was a finish." she answered. She got down again and headed for the refrigerator but agumon quickly got in her way. "Wait gatomon can you do something for me?" "What?"

"Give me a kiss to my mouth."agumon said,seeing if gammon would do just that. Gatomon growled to herself.

Outside the door was Kari and Tai coming from school. "Tai?" Kari said. "Yes?" "Do you think gatomon and agumon get along?"Kari asked. "Sure they get along, it's just agumon always has to pay the price because he likes to play with gatomon most of the time." Tai answered. The two had arrived at their door. "So do you think when I open this door they will be fighting each other?" Kari asked. "Nah they probably watching tv." Tai said.

Suddenely they heard a crash inside.Kari and Tai looked at each other and Tai said "Want to make a bet?" "No." Kari answered. So Kari opened the door to see agumon crashed into the wall while gatomon glaring at him with fire in her eyes. "What the heck did you guys do now?!!!" Tai shouted. "I'm just cheering her up." agumon said, giggling to himself. "Then why you look like gammon just threw you to the wall?" Kari asked.

"Because after doing the dance that I learned that agumon suggested he then asked me to give him a kiss!" gatomon said. Tai and Kari looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes and sighed. "So besides that what else is new today?" Kari said. "There is going to be a tournament tomorrow Kari! Can we go to the tournament?" gatomon asked.

"Sure by the way did you talk to patamon?" Kari said. "Yeah but I did't ask him the question..." gatomon said. "That's what I cheered her up for!" agumon said. "Okay we'll go to the tournament but just for today you'll have to vegetables so it can give you a boost in your strength." Kari said.

"Okay I'm going to run around in the park for speed." gatomon said. "OK don't stay out late!" Kari said as gatomon had left.

Tournament is almost here which will include some new things! Maybe gatomon will be able to ask patamon what she wants to ask him. But what is patamon trying to ask himself? Read and review! Bye!) Please tell if there's any mispelled words that way I'll know.


	3. The tournament begins!

Hey everyone! The chapter with the tournament is back and so are the digimon that we know with the digi-destined. But the ones who is wondering what does patamon wants to ask to gatomon will appear in this chapter.Sorry it took long I had some trouble trying to think of the next when I lost my train of thought.Enjoy!

Chp.3 The tournament begins!

Gatomon walked in her home after her run."There you are! I was wondering when you may get back dinner is ready!" kari said."So what's to eat." gatomon asked. "Well this is for you." kari said as she slid a full bowl of spinach. "SPINACH!??!!!!" gatomon yelled in disbelief. "Eat up, gatomon." kari said. "But I don't like it kari it looks disgusting." gatomon said. "Try it gatomon and stop being such a scaredy cat." kari teased a little. "I am not being a scaredy cat!" gatomon said. "Yes you are." agumon teased walking to the table with tai.

"Kari if I eat this, will it be worth something?" gatomon asked. "Umm yeah there will be something special you get: something that tastes very sweet." kari said. Gatomon didn't need to hear that again, she quickly ate the spinach in a flash while everyone else stared at gatomon.

"So kari where is the-(burps) excuse me! where is the sweet treat? gatomon asked. "Umm I'll go get but first how about having a second bowl?" kari said bringing gatomon another bowl of spinach."Come on kari I can get sick eating that stuff!" gatomon said, trying not to remember the taste."No one I know has gotten sick eating spinach, I promise after this bowl I'll give you your special treat!" kari said, smiling. So gatomon ate the spinach a little slower. "Good gatomon you was able to eat it all! Let me get your treat!" kari said. "First kari can you get me some water please?" gatomon asked.

"Sure." kari said. She got the water and gave it to gatomon and headed for the icebox. "I know digimon eat a lot but either you're hungry or you're a monster!" tai said. "Tai she's not a monster maybe a digital cat but either she's starving or in it for the treat." agumon said. "I'm in it for the treat." gatomon said. "Here is your treat just like I promised." kari said with another bowl. "What is it?" gatomon asked. "A bowl of ice cream!" kari said."Yaaaayyy!" gatomon cheered happily. She took her ice cream and went to the tv. She took a couple of bites of her ice cream and started to think about patamon.**"Why couldn't I ask patamon that question?"**she thought.**"Oh well I can ask him tomorrow at the tournament, I hope he comes."**

* * *

Next day kari and tai and their digimon goes to the tournament and finds the tournament empty. "It's pretty early tai. I'm gonna practice my attacks." agumon said. "Well I'm not going to stay around here, I'm going to take a walk around the tournament." tai said. Once tai and agumon gatomon tapped kari's leg. "Yes gatomon?" kari said. "Kari I forgot to tell you about a move that I haven't used once. So if this is the 1st time I've used this." gatomon said.

"Ok what's this move?" kari asked. Gatomon told kari what is the technique and told what it could possibly do. After that everyone else started to come:yolie, T.K.,Sora , Mimi, Matt, Izzy, and tai and agumon. "Hi gatomon! Did you remember what you wanted to ask me?" patamon said.

Gatomon:"Not yet." "So want we gonna bet now tai?" matt asked. "Nothing I have in mind." tai said."Isn't davis supposed to be coming?" yolie said. "He should be coming, he called us last night and told us that he may be little late." T.K. said. "Well we should we wait a little longer?" kari said.

"Yeah we should wait a little longer. Hey patamon don't you have something to ask gatomon?" gabumon asked. "Uhhhhh not really." patamon said nervously. "Well that's okay patamon because gatomon has to ask you something too." agumon said as he put his arm around gatomon. "Is it what you were trying to ask me yesterday?" patamon asked. "Yeah." gatomon answered "What is it gatomon?" patamon asked.

"It's umm nothing I just haven't remembered what I wa-Ow!" gatomon said. Agumon flicked her ear for some reason. "We'll be right back." agumon said."Kari can you tell me when veemon and davis gets here for me?" gatomon asked. Kari said yes and gatomon and agumon went further down the hall from the opposite way they came. "What did you do that for?" gatomon asked taking agumon's hand off of her.

"Because you're being scaredy cat! How do you expect to ask patamon your question if can't have be brave?" agumon asked. "I don't know it seems so hard though..." gatomon said. "Well that's why I can give you a push so when do you planning on asking him?" agumon asked, smiling. "I know! I'll ask him before they start the tournament!" gatomon planned. Agumon and gatomon walked back to where every was at, they came back and saw davis but there was one problem with veemon was his belly looked like a balloon. "What the hell did you do to veemon?" gatomon yelled at davis.

"I just gave him some meat and vegetables!" davis said. "Why did you give him so much?" kari asked. "So veemon here can have lot of energy to stay digivolved." davis explained proudly. Sora, Mimi, matt, and Izzy looked at tai with remembering look."Don't look at me! I had the same idea as davis!" tai said. "Well since everyone's here I guess we should find some seats." yolie said. Everyone start to move. "Wait patamon! I remembered what I wanted to ask you!" gatomon said standing where was at first. While the others left patamon flew over and landed in front of her. "So what is it? patamon asked.

"Ummm it's uhhhhh..." gatomon started.**"Come on gatomon! Say it! Stop being such kitten and ask him!" **"Do you like me as a sister or a girl friend?!" she managed to blurt out. Patamon looked at gatomon and said "Let me think." After a moment he came with answer:"Sister." "You really think of me as your sister?!" gatomon asked, excited. "Yep and by the way question you asked is what the real question I wanted to ask you when you came over." patamon said. "That's what you're were trying to ask me?" gatomon asked.

"Yep because there is this girl I like, her name is Salamon but I didn't know if you liked me or not, I figured if you saw me with another girl I thought you'd be heartbroken." patamon explained. "Well isn't that a coincidence! Oh well thanks patamon!" gatomon said. She rushed over hug him, patamon blushed a little but hugged gatomon back, she kissed him on his cheek which made him blush more. "Come on let's go meet the rest!" gatomon said. "I'm right behind you!" patamon said as he followed.

* * *

"Welcome to the digimon tournament! Today we will have some short matches! The 1st place winner gets $100 cash, 2nd place:$89 3rd:$28. So would you do say we get to the rumble???!!!!!!" the host yelled. The audience cheered with excitement that the fights were about again."The first match is...Patamon and tentomon!" cried the host. "Here I go Izzy!" tentomon said as he flew down to the arena. "Aren't you get going patamon?" Tk asked. "I don't know if I have a chance against tentomon." patamon said, worried."You do have chance! You just got to believe it yourself!" Tk encouraged. Patamon flew down with courage, it took him a 59 sec. before he got down because the seats not as high but a bit high.

"Ok there are really no rules, so let the battle begin!" referee said. "Super shocker!" tentomon started. He hit patamon directly on the spot. After patamon's after shock he needed to think but before that he saw another line coming toward him, he moved to the side and flew in the air. **"I need to stop him some how"** patamon thought but while he thought he got shocked to the ground again. He flew again in the air and was able to dodge tentomon's super shocker. He has to think quick, "Here comes another one, super shocker!" tentomon said a he shot 3 lines of electricity! Patamon moved far from the lines from electricity but they followed him! He moved farther but then he stopped as he thought:**"Well I have to see if this works!" **"Boom bubble!" patamon launched his boom bubble at the electricity lines and surprisingly, the electricity went in patamon's boom bubble and headed straight back to tentomon!

"How the hell did that happen?" matt asked in disbelief. "Izzy! How the hell did patamon do that?! That's impossible!" sora yelled. "Not unless you're a digimon!" Tk said surprised. **"This isn't good!" **tentomon thought. He tryed to move but the ball hit his leg which went through his body and K.O.ed him. "The winner is patamon!" said the host. Patamon flew back to Tk and the others. "Our next match will be Veemon vs. Monodramon!" Cried the host. "Davis do I have to go?" veemon asked. "Yes. It should be easy right?" davis asked. "No! Monodramon is strong and I don't think I have a chance with this Santa claus stomach!" veemon explained. "Ha ha ha well I'm sure that you can take on monodramon just try! You may even lose that weight by digivolving, what's the worst could happen? davis said. "I get beaten down to the ground and don't lose the weight..." veemon said sarcastically.

**"Look like veemon's never going to move. I hate doing this but here goes nothing!" **gatomon thought. She got up out of her seat and went toward veemon. "Oh come on veemon. If you impress me I'll give you something special..." gatomon said. "Really?" veemon asked. "Yep if you really impress me I'll give you something that you like..." gatomon convinced. Gatomon looked veemon and he wasn't buying it.**"Damn he's not falling for it! I gonna regret this!"** Gatomon kissed veemon on his cheek which put a smile on his face. "I'm off!" veemon rushed down the stairs. After he got on the ground, gatomon wiped her lips and sat back in her seat. "Gatomon, are you gonna give a real surprise?" kari asked. "Yeah I'll give him kiss but I doubt he'll impress me."

Veemon ran down to meet his opponent, monodramon. "I didn't know Santa was in town!" monodramon joked. Veemon growled to himself. "Begin!" said the referee. Monodramon ran toward veemon and hit him in his chest. Veemon fell down, he tryed to get up but monodramon grabbed his tail, flew in the air, and threw him back down! "Oww.." veemon moaned. He saw monodramon coming right for him, "Vee head butt!" veemon jumped heading for monodramon, "Gatling punch!" said monodramon. He hit veemon two times hard on his head which made him drop again.Once he landed monodramon kicked him in face. Veemon slided across the ground and got up.**"oh man I got get a hit! This weight is slowing me down and I'm starting to feel like I'm gonna barf!"** veemon thought to himself. Monodramon came flying again towards veemon. Veemon was able to hit him in the face but monodramon flew swirling right back with a headbutt right in his stomach.

Veemon dropped to the ground covering his mouth. Monodramon moved a back a few steps and thought:**What the hell is trying to do, puke on me? Looks like he should be back on his feet in a minute." **Veemon finally got up on his feet and monodramon glided to veemon. When he was just close enough he was ready to attack. "Gatling pun-!"

"Buuuuuuuuurrrp!!!" veemon let out a loud belch which blew monodramon back to a wall! Veemon looked straight at monodramon and thought:**Well I feel better. My tummy It's flat again!"** He looked at the rest of his friends and the whole audience was laughing! **"Well looks like that burp got everyone laughing!" **Veemon looked back at monodramon and seen he was running right toward him!

Veemon ran towards him, crouched down while he ran and poked in his stomach. Monodramon thought that he was trying to tickle him until but he punched him in the face and while he flew back veemon kicked in his back which made monodramon fly right in the middle of the arena. He quickly got up to see veemon was running toward him again. "Rapid punch!" Veemon hit 16 times before he saw a upper-cut punch to his chin. Monodramon went flying into the air, veemon got on all fours and jumped as high as he can. He met up with monodramon, eye to eye, "Rapid punch!" veemon said. He missed once and monodramon smiled. "Now it's my turn to uppercut you!" monodramon said. And that's what monodramon did but he didn't pay attention that veemon has a long tail! As veemon spun around his tail continuously hit monodramon in the face until he stopped spinning and said: "Joke's on you!" veemon said. When they stopped going up and start going down veemon did a couple of punches of the face and spun around to hit monodramon's head with veemon's tail...hard! Veemon came down shoving monodramon's head into the ground! **"Wow that's really impressive! I could do that but not with my tail! My tail is isn't strong as veemon's tail!"** gatomon thought, amazed. "Well gatomon aren't you gonna give me some credit?" kari said knowing she can't say no. "Okay yeah I'll give him some credit!" gatomon admitted. Once veemon landed he noticed his Veemon felt much better to see all that weight was gone, monodramon pulled his head out of the ground, turned to veemon, and smiled and said:"Ok I give up, you win..."

"Ummm thanks!" veemon said happily. "Sorry if hit and slammed you in the ground to hard." "It's okay I just need to relax." monodramon replied. "The winner is veemon! That move he did in the air was cool huh, bro?" said the host. "Yes it was it was totally cool!" said the 2nd host. Veemon left and let the hosts talk about him, while he walked he heard a voice: "Very cool, veemon." He looked around but he didn't see anyone. "Behind you,silly!" he heard again. He turned around and saw gatomon smiling at him. "What you did out there, veemon... was very impressive." she said. 'Is that so? So I'm guessing you owe me something?" veemon said. "I remember don't need to remind me." she said happily. She pushed him further down the hall and near a wall.

"Do you really want your prize, veemon?" gatomon asked him. Veemon nodded, gatomon noticed that he was thumping his tail on the floor like a dog.**" Wow he really wants to know what I gonna give him if he's thumping his tail. Well here it goes!" **she thought. She pinned to the wall and kissed veemon until the next round.

Cool huh? It may be long but it's worth it...definitely! How long I've been working on this chp. it should be worth it! But nobody should upset about patamon, he got a kiss on the face and a girlfriend, just like veemon. So everybody gets a girlfriend...except agumon,gabumon,and tentomon!D Lol!R&R please! Bye!


	4. Gatomon's eyes

Hey everyone! In this chp. gatomon has a secret behind her eyes that she has only told kari and no one else. It's not too dangerous but it's very powerful though but anyways enjoy the story!

Chp.4 Gatomon's eyes

"The next match we have is:Agumon vs gatomon!" The host anounced. "Well isn't that a surprise? I get to fight my sister!" agumon said, happily."Hey where's gatomon?" yolie asked kari. "She said she is going to meet veemon." kari repiled. "I wonder what is she doing?" kari said. Kari decided to go find her, she called her name a few times but she didn't reply until she saw a a shine of a golden ring in the light appear. **"What was that?" **she wondered. She walked over to see gatomon had veemon pinned to the wall kissing him.** "So it is the truth, gatomon does like veemon. Man gatomon would kill me if she found out that I probably took a picture her kissing veemon. I'll just call her name lightly."** she thought. She tipped toed to gatomon and whispered"_gatomon..._". She opened her eyes and looked around to see kari was standing right by her."Yipe!!!" she yelped as she jumped in the air. "What's going on here?" kari asked, hiding the fact she already knows. "I...I was just..." gatomon began. "Gatomon I already saw what has happened." kari said. "You did? You did take a picture,Kari?" gatomon asked. "No I didn't gatomon. They already called your name." kari said to gatomon. "Oh jeez! Okay kari and don't forget what I warned you about. It may be a little scary!" gatomon warned. "Okay gatomon I remember." kari said, smiling. Gatomon ran off to face her opponent while veemon was bewildered. "Kari, is there something wrong with gatomon's eyes?" veemon asked."No, there's not anything wrong. come on I'll explain it to you on the way back up." kari replied.

Gatomon ran to the arena to see agumon waiting for her.**"Jeez why do they put me with some digimon who uses fire attacks?" **gatomon thought to herself. "Begin!" said the referee. "Pepper breath!" agumon attacked. Gatomon ran to the side of agumon and try to get a hit in his face but he ducked and said:"You going have to do better than that!" He quickly kicked her at her head but she blocked it. Then jumped to try to slam his foot on her head but she grabbed it and slammed him into the ground! Kari and veemon was coming back laughing about something while was everyone else was bewildered to know where veemon and kari was. "Where you guys been?" yolie started. "Downstairs." kari repiled. "How long does it takes for you guys to come up those stairs?" tai asked. "Not very long." veemon replied, getting back to his seat looking at kari. "What were you two talking about?" sora asked. "Nothing." veemon and kari repiled.

After some close-range combat with gatomon and agumon had stopped for a moment.**"Jeez What does gatomon do in a day? She's fast and strong! If she's is really that fast maybe she can dodge this!" **agumon thought to himself. He jumped off the ground and cried in attack:"Phonex fire!" Four fire balls came straight for gatomon, she moved quickly out of the fire ball's ways! Agumon landed and said:"Impressed gatomon?" "No! What you asking me that for? Do you want to see me do the dance I did yesterday?" gatomon asked. "Yes! That would be nice!" agumon repiled,thoughtfully.

"Well I'm not doing it!" gatomon said. "Okay...phonex fire!" agumon said. Gatomon dodged 6 fire balls by jumping back. She looked up and saw 3 more fire balls was coming at her again! Once she was safe and out of the middle of the arena, the wind sweeped the fire and no agumon anywhere.** "Where did that rascal go now?"** gatomon thought until she heard a soft whisper in her ear:_"Gatomon..."_ She turned her head and saw agumon spanked her hard!

"YOOOWW!!!!" gatomon secreamed as she flew across to the next end of the arena. Everyone gasped. "What he did do that for?" biyomon said. "Several reasons. I can only give three:1.He doesn't have girl friend.2.He needs a girlfriend.3.He likes playing jokes and tricks on gatomon." tai repiled. Gatomon got off the ground, rubbing her behind. **"Man that hurt like heck! Dammit agumon you're gonna die for this!" **gatomon thought. She looked at agumon, laughing his head off. "What the hell is wrong you, agumon?!!! That hurt!" gatomon shouted. "Oh come on gatomon think of it as a joke or your birthday present!" agumon repiled,thoughtfully. "Well I'll give you something!" gatomon declared. She closed her eyes. "Kari, is she about to do it?" veemon asked,excited. "It looks like so!" kari replied. Their friends was just wondering what are they talking about.

While gatomon had eyes closed a hissing sound came around her. Agumon wanted to see what gatomon was doing but purple fire wave had circled around gatomon! It began to get higher while gatomon had her eyes closed. Everyone had their jaws hanging while veemon and kari's eyes sparkled in amazement! The purple wave circled gatomon to ear to toe, she put her head in agumon's direction! After that everyone got silent an stared at gatomon, her eyes were purple, just like the color of the purple wave! Everyone was a silent until a man had shouted:SWEET MOTHER OF HECK! What's with her eyes?!!!!" Gatomon glared right agumon as if she was going to kill him! Gatomon looked at kari and the rest of her friends and saw only kari and veemon wink at her, she winked back and walked toward agumon."Gatomon,are you okay?" agumon asked,worried. "Yes,why wouldn't I be?" gatomon replied. "I mean is there something wrong with your eyes? They are purple.." agumon said.

"It's my cat's eye hypnotism, I can either confuse or paralize my opponents." gatomon explained."Do you know which one I'm using right now?" she asked. "Confusion?" agumon replied. "Okay which one I'm using now?" she asked again. Agumon was about to say the same answer but he look closely at gatomon's eyes and they started to look like sasuke's sharigan! "Paralyze?" agumon repiled,horrorfied. "Correct again!" gatomon declared.

Gatomon moved back a lttle bit from agumon then ran toward him! Agumon tryed to move but he couldn't until he realized the spiked pupils of gatomon's eyes must been paraliyze, gatomon rushed toward him punched him in the air, grabbed his leg, and slam him back down! She punched him in the jaw and threw him into the audience,he landed where the digidestined was."Tai,can you help me out here?" agumon asked,desperately. "No I can't." tai replied. "Why not?" he asked again. "Because gatomon is right there."tai replied. Agumon looked straight ahead and gatomon landing right in front of him.

Gatomon punched agumon down the stairs.Agumon stopped tumbling on the last floor, he tried to get back on the arena but gatomon grabbed his leg and shook the sense out of him! "Now do you see what happens when you spank me agumon?!!! Do you?!!!!" she said. "Gatomon, I just want see what would it be if I did that a girlfriend if I have one!" agumon replied, shooked. "She probably kick your butt for that!You should never mess with me, agumon! I could snap in a instant!" gatomon declared. She threw him back in the arena.**"Gatomon going really hard I don't think I- hey I can move again! She must have lost the power to paralyze! It's my turn now!" **agumon thought.

Gatomon ran toward agumon at a steady pace, agumon jumped in the air and cried:"Phonex fire!" He fire 10 fire balls, enough to make a big fire ball. Once the ball of fire disappeared and agumon landed he didn't see gatomon anywhere until he heard:_"Agumon." _He looked back but didn't see anyone,turned foward and got a kick in the face by gatomon! He went flying then she appeared behind under him,kicked him in his back, went in the air, Kicked him down, and punched him in the middle of the arena! Agumon wanted to get up but he gotten beat too bad,he saw gatomon stood beside him glaring at him."What you going to do?" agumon asked. Gatomon didn't anwser, she raised her paw and slashed her claw at agumon! Agumon waited for the pain but suddenely he got the feeling to laugh so he did then he could't stop! "Give up or I won't stop tickling!" gatomon said. "Okay you win!" agumon said. "The winner is gatomon!" referee declared. Gatomon and agumon started to go back to the stairs but biyomon and palmon was waiting for them.

"What the heck is your problem?" palmon began. "Yeah, why you did that to gatomon?!" biyomon said. "It was-something agumon wanted to find out what would happen if he did that to his fantasy girlfirend."gatomon explained for agumon. "Oh okay what about your eyes,gatomon?" biyomon asked. "What do you mean?" gatomon replied,confused. "They're still purple." agumon showed. "Oh thanks agumon!"gatomon said. The color from gatomon's eyes went to it's normal color,blue. "Gatomon, I forgot to ask you to forgive me for wha-gatomon hugged him and said:"You don't need to." Agumon blushed deep red, palmon and biyomon snickered at agumon and motioned him to hug her back, so he did and they went up stairs.

As soon they got to top everyone let their questions flow to gatomon. "What was wrong with your eyes?" tai began. "Kari can you anwser their questions?" gatomon asked. "Okay gatomon has a special eye technique that confuses and paraliyzes." kari explained,short. "Well that will do." matt declared. "Next match is patamon vs. palmon!" host declared. "Wish me luck,mimi!" palmon said as she left. "Good luck!" mimi called. "Wish me living luck." patamon said to TK. "Patamon, you already beat tentomon! Maybe you'll get lucky again!" Tk said. Patamon flew to th stage,feeling a little lucky.

"Go!" said referee. When the ref. said go palmon was sitting down, keeping her eye on patamon. "Umm mimi what is palmon doing?" sora asked. "She is attacking." mimi declared. Patamon just looked back at palmon and noticed a crazed smile! He was about to attack but he felt something coming from underground,it was palmon's poision ivy! He jumped and started to fly but the vines grabbed his legs and spun around. When they stopped patamon looked at them and they were twisted,**"This isn't good!" **patamon thought. Palmon let her vines spin patamon rapidly into the air. Patamon crashed down,dizzy. He could still see palmon that had her vines coming again! Patamon woke up just in time vines but not fast enough to dodge them. Patamon got lifted to the air, spinned, and dropped. Once patamon landed he knew he had to do something, once again palmon drew another grabbing hand vines.

Patamon dodged it and grabbed the straight vines and flew towards palmon, in a instant he wrapped her with her own vines! Now palmon was trapped, patamon smiled and said:"How does it feel caught in your own vines,palmon?!" "You haven't beaten me yet!" palmon said. Patamon put his paw on palmon's head and pushed her down. Palmon tryed to get up but it was no use so she gave up and ref says patamon again wins.

Patamon untied palmon and said as he left:"Lucky digimon strikes again!" "Yeah pretty lucky all right." palmon mumbled as they got back on top."Excuse me is there a white cat on this row?" a voice said. Everyone looked and saw a black digimon that looked like a cat. "Oh look gatomon is that someone you know? She looks just like you!" kari exclaimed. "I don't think so but sounds familiar." gatomon replied.** "A bit too familiar,as if I know this digimon but from where?" **gatomon thought.

To be continued...

That's a bit odd isn't it? Gatomon know this cat but from where? She seems nice but for gatomon something is not right about the new cat. I hoped you enjoyed the story. The next one is gonna be longer and take some time because gatomon is going to get a little money by doing the dance she learned! R&R!


	5. Old enemy

Last time off gatomon went againist agumon. Later then the digidestiend met a black cat about the looks of gatomon. She seems nice but looks like gatomon knows something about this cat but what? By the way this is the chp. gatomon shows her dance skills, I hope you enjoy the song.)

Chp.5 Old enemy

"So is there someone named "gatomon" on this the row?" black cat repeated. "Yes, she's right there!" agumon repiled. The cat walked down the row and stopped at gatomon. "Do you remember me?" she asked to gatomon. "No, I don't" gatomon replied. "My name is darkgatomon,it was 4 years ago." dark gatomon said. "I still not getting a picture.." gatomon replied. "I heard you fought a digimon named ladydevimon." said darkgatomon "That's right..." gatomon said oddly. "Well I am the digivolved state from ladydevimon." darkgatomon told. "That can't be I thought I defeated ladydevimon." gatomon said. "Really? Then why don't you take a look in my eyes and see?"dark gatomon said. Gatomon looked into darkgatomon's eyes and saw the worst image: It was angewomon almost being killed in ladydevimon, if megakabuterimon didn't get in the way angewomon would be dead! The image disappeared from darkgatomon eyes. Gatomon immediately jumped out of her seat to the end to the left. "You dark, evil, bitch!" gatomon said to darkgatomon. "Gatomon,what's wrong?" kari asked. "It's witch that leave me alone,ladydevimon!" gatomon declared. As kari heard she sighed and said "Here we go again." "So you do remember,gatomon?" darkgatomon asked. "Yeah, I remember!" gatomon repiled. "Well I just came here to see if we can have rematch but I don't think I should fight a kitty!" darkgatomon said. "What did you call me?!" gatomon replied. "I called you a kitty. Something wrong?" darkgatomon repeated. "Yeah, never underestimate me!" gatomon declared. She ran toward darkgatomon with slashing claw, before she could slash at her something grabbed her feet and went up her legs. It was palmon's vines going up her chest. "Let me go, palmon!" gatomon said.

"Will you calm down first?" palmon asked. "Not until I get my slash!" gatomon repiled. "I'll meet you on the arena little kitty!" darkgatomon said. Darkgatomon left the row, palmon released gatomon in her seat. "I'm going to get a drink of water." gatomon said. She got out of her seat but something grabbed her shoulder. "Gatomon, can I trust you to get what you need and you go after darkgatomon?" kari asked. "Yes." she replied. She was almost to the stairs but palmon's vines grabbed her feet. "Are you sure about that?" palmon checked. "Yes I am." she replied again. She stepped out of the vines and went down stairs. "Okay everybody our last battle was really lucky wasn't it?" the host said. "Our match will be our last! And the opponents will be:Gatomon vs. Darkgatomon!" Before anyone could say anything gatomon was the first one on arena, "You guys want to make a bet?" tai announced. "What is this one?" sora asked. "A dollar that gatomon and darkgatomon once they start they will slap each other." "Ok, I'm in." matt joined. "Alright one dollar." sora said.

"Begin!" said ref. The 2 cats jumped towards each other, gatomon punched darkgatomon in the face while darkgatomon kicked her in the stomach. They both flew back, "Tai where are dollars?" sora asked. Tai gave matt and sora a dollar while he mumbled to hisself. Gatomon landed and got up, kicked in the back of the head by darkgatomon! Gatomon got up again and saw darkgatomon coming again. Gatomon punched her in the face, which made darkgatomon fall but she quickly got up. She stood up and smiled. Instantly, darkgatomon disappeared from gatomon's eyes, gatomon looked around but didn't see her. She suddenly felt a hit to the back of her head which made her fly to the corner.

Gatomon thought she land in the grass but darkgatomon kicked her in the side of her head, then to the next corner, and next until you should see a pattern here. Once she was done kicking gatomon was lying in the middle of the arena. "How the heck did you move that fast?" gatomon asked. "Let's just say it's just a game of Digi-soccer!" darkgatomon replied. Darkgatomon jumped over her and grabbed her leg and threw her in the air.

Next thing gatomon knew she got hit multiple times while darkgatomon knocked her around. Darkgatomon hit gatomon hard down the ground, gatomon was beat up really bad. Darkgatomon landed and backed up and smiled. "You know maybe fighting a kitten wasn't a good idea..." darkgatomon teased. "I'll show you a kitten!" gatomon declared. As she gatomon got up she noticed darkgatomon eye's got larger in amazement. Gatomon looked at everyone else in the rows and they stared also at her. "How are you doing that?" darkgatomon asked. "Doing what?" gatomon asked darkgatomon. "You're floating!" she exclaimed.

Of course gatomon didn't believe it but when she looked at the grass and she was floating! "Hey what the heck!" gatomon exclaimed. Before she could look at kari she launched off and landed under a tree. "How did that happen?" she wondered. "By spells." a voice repied. She looked around saw on the side of it was wizardmon. "Wizardmon,what are you doing here?" gatomon asked,surprised. "Seeing what happen with you and darkgatomon, you could have gotten a hit...anywhere!" he replied. "But she is too fast and I been beaten up so bad I can hardly move!" gatomon told him. Wizardmon used his healing spell and said: "Gatomon, have you forgotten what you can use?" he asked. Gatomon shook her head, he pointed to the ring of her tail, she looked and smiled. "Okay I see wizardmon. But can you help me out with a one of my moves?" gatomon asked. "Well I don't know which one but this should help your lighting paw, stand still." wizardmon instructed.

"Thunder ball!" wizardmon cried. Gatomon shielded herself but didn't feel anything. "I just shot a thunderball inside of you, use for your lighting paw, remember you only got one chance." wizardmon explained. "Can you give me one more?" gatomon asked. "No, because you're still on the arena." he replied. Gatomon gasped, she thanked wizardmon and ran back to the match.

* * *

Kari and the others were looking for in the hall ways. "We haven't found her yet."Tk said. "She's not in the bathroom." sora said. "Where the heck could she be?" kari said. "Hey do you guys hear something running?" davis asked. "Yeah, it sounds like ga-"Hi kari! Bye kari!" kari was cut off when gatomon ran by her. "Gatomon." kari finished. Darkgatomon was sleeping until she got punched in the face and sent flying. 

Darkgatomon got up and said:"So you're back for digi-soccer?" She ran towards gatomon at high-speed. "Here comes the ki-! Gatomon punched darkgatomon in the stomach.**"How did she see that coming?" **darkgatomon thought. Gatomon pushed darkgatomon flying hard back to a wall. Darkgatomon landed and got back up and ran toward gatomon once more. She incoming punch but gatomon moved it and kicked her back. She then tried to confuse gatomon with her speed but gatomon ducked her kick to her head and punched darkgatomon to the air.

Gatomon jumped to the air. She slapped darkgatomon a few times, some knocks to the head, and then knocked right back down! Once gatomon landed she jumped where kari was. "Hi kari!" gatomon said. "Gatomon, where you've been? what happened?" kari asked hugging gatomon. "To make a long story short, wizardmon came to help me." gatomon repiled. "Where is he then?" kari asked. "No time to answer that!" gatomon said as she slipped through kari's arms. She walked down the row, looked at darkgatomon who was standing up, and put her paw down. **"Okay here it goes!" **she thought.

"Lighting paw!" she cried. Gatomon's tail ring started to glow brightly. Suddenly, a ball of blue lighting appeared in gatomon's paw! "Gatomon, what is that in your paw?!!!" agumon asked. "Can't answer!" gatomon repiled. The ball of lighting got large as the size of gatomon's paw, gatomon smiled and leaped down the wall! Once she landed she sprinted toward darkgatomon. Darkgatomon waited for gatomon to close enough, when she did she moved gatomon's paw to the side and let her ran. Gatomon turned sprinted toward her again, darkgatomon jumped in the air but gatomon kicked to the ground!

Darkgatomon quickly got up and jumped into the opposite audience. She tryed to catch her breath but then heard:"Don't you run from me now!" from gatomon. Darkgatomon sprinted through rows until she stopped at the other wall of the audience. Once gatomon caught up with darkgatomon, darkgatomon kicked gatomon out of the tournament and jumped back in the arena! "Gatomon!" veemon cried. Veemon almost went down the stairs but kari stopped him, "She'll be back." she said. Darkgatomon waited to see if gatomon was coming back, "Well referee I guess my oppon-Hey dark witch!" a voice said.

Darkgatomon turned around saw gatomon. Gatomon landed her lighting claw right on the side of darkgatomon's stomach! Gatomon whispered in her ear:"Who's the kitten now?!" Gatomon removed her paw away from darkgatomon's stomach and let her fall to the ground. "You win this one but it's not over!" darkgatomon declared. "I'll be waiting, little kitty!" Darkgatomon disappeared and gatomon was declared as winner from the ref.

* * *

"That was one cool match, wasn't everyone? That was our last match on the list." said the host. "Ok this is the host's bro. and the... whoa! We have 3 winners and they are: Gatomon, veemon, and patamon!" Gatomon cheered happily, she went to hosts and met veemon and patamon as she walked."Hi you lucky guys!"gatomon said. Neither one said a word. "What's wrong with you two?" gatomon asked. "It's not fair you get in 1st place and you get $100! veemon exclaimed. "Well maybe I can get you both a bit more fame, I'll probably need your help." gatomon said. Veemon and patamon didn't know how but they agreed. They met the host and 1st host was older than the 2nd. "Ok Gatomon gets $100, Veemon gets $89 and patamon gets $28." said the host. "Wait is there another way we can all get a little more fame?" What do you mean?" said the 2nd host. "They mean they want more money." 1st host. "Well we can but you have amaze us somehow." said 1st host. Gatomon talked to veemon and palmon. The hosts watched them talk and saw veemon and patamon nod at something and gatomon came back to them. "Can you guys play certain kind of music?" gatomon asked "Yeah, just say what song." 1st host repiled. "Macarena is the song." gatomon told. "Macarena? Oh this should be good!" said the 1st host, starting the music. 

Macarena playing

Gatomon:"I'm Not trying amuse you.

Veemon & patamon:"Aie!"

Gatomon:When I dance they call me, macarena. I'm crazy in the head so they call me, macadamia. Am I cutie? Absolutely! Try to touch or come near me, I'll have you arrested! DO you hear me?"

Veemon&patamon:"Gatomon dances like a klutz so they call her macarena, she's crazy in the brainia so they call macadamia, each line in this song is pretty much the sameia, Oy, macreana!

Gatomon:"Now don't mention my brother, the one they call agumon, he is immature and annoying, so I threw him out the door! (gatomon laughs) Now come on, What was I supposed to do? He annoyed me most of the time!

Veemon&patamon:"Gatomon is cat you don't want to mess with, call her a kitten and you'll experience painia, cuts, bruises, you'll sustainia, Oy macarena!"

Veemon&patamon:"Donde que vas a nintendo macarena. Que a coupe formage, we abstaina, Oy macarena!"

Gatomon:"Ortra vez on y vas the repetitive refrainia."

Veemon&patamon:"Oy, macareana!"

Gatomon:"Don't hate me because I'm cute!"

Gatomon:"I'm a cat who known as macadamia but you call me by my other nameia: Cutie little kitty. Or just plain gatomon, the name I flirt to but if call me kitten I'll have to hurt you!

Veemon&patamon:"Mac mac mac macadamia. Mac mac mac mac macarena. Mac mac mac mac macadamia.Oy,macarena!"

Gatomon,Veemon&patamon:"Nuts!"(song ends.)

The hosts stared at them. The 2nd host begin to say "Okay that was..." "So funny and awsome!" the 1st host exclaimed. "That wasn't I was going to say! That didn't make any sense!" 2nd host said. "Screw you! I getting their reward!" Oldest host said, grabbing 3 money bags.

* * *

The digi-destined was waiting for patamon, veemon and gatomon to get back with their prizes. "Where are those 3? They only went to get the prizes." davis said. "They been gone for 15 min. and they are still not back."Tk mentioned. "Hey I think that's them right there." yolie said. Gatomon, Veemon, and patamon was coming down the hall holding money bags. "Gatomon, what have you been doing?" kari asked. "Getting our prizes." she replied. "Why you guys have money bags?" Tk asked. "Because we did something special." patamon replied. "Let me guess... you did the dance you showed me yesterday?" agumon asked. "Not exactly, we did the real thing!" gatomon exclaimed. "Then what was that you showed me yesterday?" agumon asked. 

"A dance I thought of." gatomon replied. "What dance are you talking about, gatomon? Tell me!" kari said, eagerly. "Macareana." gatomon replied. "We decided to mix it instead using the original macarena." veemon added. "In what way, gatomon?" biyomon asked. "Can answer all of your questions while we walk?" "Okay gatomon but you have got to show me your way of the macarena back home!" kari said. "So what's in those bags?" davis asked. "Money." veemon replied. "How much?" tai asked. "1,000." gatomon replied. "1,000?!!!! EACH BAG?!!!" everyone said except Veemon, patamon, and gatomon. The 3 digimon nodded. "You guys must have been excellent to get 1,000 cash! Can sora and I come look at your new Macarena?" biyomon asked. "And Mimi and me?" palmon asked. "I guess so." gatomon replied. "Gatomon, how did get lighting in the hand of your paw?" kari asked.

Well that's their story. I hope you liked the song, it must take a lot for gatomon think of all those words and the macarena moves or probably her style. R&R! Bye!


	6. Surprise!

Hi everybody! Thank all of you for the reviews. Gatomon takes it easy from her macarena. Tonight she is going to reveal her love to veemon but better be caaarreful how she makes her love.. But as the Chp. name says... it will be!

Chp. 6 Surprise!

Agumon was on the couch,eating a watermelon while he watched tv. Kari walked by and agumon asked:"Kari, where gatomon? I wanted to play with her soon." "She went to take a walk and get ice cream." kari replied. "But isn't getting ice cream for her going to spoil her lunch?" agumon asked. "Nah, I'm not worried about her." kari replied Later gatomon and patamon was walking in the park with cones of ice cream in their paws. "Are you sure you gonna be okay eating all that ice cream?" patamon asked. "I only got one scoop patamon what is the wo-(burps) Excuse me." gatomon said. "There's one thing, you eat too much ice cream you belch so loud it will feel like an earthquake!"patamon exclaimed. "That was just a small one,patamon. I'm not garfield!" gatomon replied. "Well I wouldn't say little I say medium!" patamon said as he sat on a park bench. "Gatomon, do you like veemon?" patamon asked. "A little bit...why you ask?" gatomon replied. "Because when we were walking home you look like you want to take him to your house and do what's called: S-E-" No, I do not!" gatomon cried. "I guess you're just tired from your macarena, but it almost seems that you love him. " patamon explained. "Well I like him very much but I don't know if I should kiss him again." gatomon said.

"Again?" patamon said, bewildered. "I kissed him at the tournament because he really impressed me." gatomon told. "Well if you wanna kiss him, kiss him but don't go to far or else you come back to me." patamon said. "Thank you, patamon." gatomon said. She hugged him and he hugged her back. They finished their ice cream and hanged out the park.

* * *

Meanwhile, kari was calling davis. "Hello?" davis said. "Hey davis it's kari can I talk to you about something?" kari replied. "Is it about veemon?" davis asked. "Yeah, and gatomon." kari told. "Let me guess, it's about gatomon kissing veemon?" davis asked. "Yeah, how did you know?" kari replied. "Veemon told me gatomon kissed him." davis replied. "Well, that's the problem. I found gatomon kissing veemon and now she says she can't kiss him again." Kari explained. "Well what to do? She's going have to face him sooner or later." davis said. "Well let's make it sooner by taking our friends somewhere fun with our prize money!" kari planned. 

"Great idea, you gonna tell T.K.?" davis asked. "Yeah." she replied. "What time shall we go and leave them together?" davis asked again. "7:00 should be a perfect time." kari replied. "Okay, I tell the others so it will be less work for you." davis declared. "Okay, see you tonight." she said. "Ok bye." davis replied.

* * *

So the plan was set with Kari, Davis, and Tk while no one had a clue what was going on or happening. It was 6:58 and kari was sitting on the couch watching gatomon sleep until there was a knock on the door. She quickly answered the door and it was Yolie,Tk, Davis with veemon, Ken, Sora and cody. She quickly closed the door. "So kari, where do you plan to go?" yolie asked. "Uhhhh I don't know where you guys want to go?" kari replied. "Well I heard about this new place where they have go karts, paint ball, and so on." sora said. 

"That'll do!" kari said. "Davis, why did you bring me?" veemon asked. "Because while I'm gone I want you to stay with gatomon until I come back!" davis replied. "But I-" veemon said but davis pushed him toward kari's door. "Don't worry, if she asks how you got in just tell her to call me on my cell phone!" kari added. They pushed veemon inside and left. Veemon walked to gatomon and decided to have a little fun so he poked her nose. She swatted but missed, veemon poked her nose again then she cracked her eyes open wide enough to see veemon's face. "Veemon! What are you doing here?!!!" she cried, scared to death. "Kari and davis said I can stay here." veemon replied. "Did she say where she was going?" gatomon asked. "No." he replied. He sat on the couch and said "What do you plan on doing tonight?" veemon asked. "Uhhh I don't- she stopped talking when veemon put his hand on her forehead. "You okay? Your face is red." veemon told her. He got her a mirror and showed her. She gasped- she was blushing red! She quickly turned away and turned back to veemon without blushing. "It's just you scared me, that's all!" gatomon replied. "So what were you going to do when you wake up?" veemon asked. "Well we could see this movie." gatomon said. Veemon looked at the movie. "Lion king?" veemon read. "Yeah, I never seen it before so don't think of it as kids movie!" gatomon told. She played the tape.

When the movie was done, gatomon flipped to a channel. "Gatomon?" veemon said. "Hmm?" gatomon replied. "If you and me had fighted as a match, who you think would win?" veemon asked. "Well probably me because I paralyze you with my cat's eye hypnotism!" she exclaimed. "You must think you're so strong with those eyes, well I know what I use!" veemon said. "What would that be?" gatomon asked. "Tickle attack!" veemon replied. He tackled gatomon to the ground and rasberried her stomach. "Stop-p-p-p it!" she cried. He tickled her then and said: "Not so strong now are you, gatomon?" veemon said.

"Ok, you would win stop it!" gatomon said. He stopped and they looked at each other. "Boy, gatomon you are sure to play with!" he said as he got off of her. "Thanks veemon!" She exclaimed.** "Man veemon is so funny! He tickles me, rasberries my stomach and entertains me! Meeeow!!!! Just makes me wanna kiss all over his face!" **she thought. She leaned toward veemon, veemon stared as gatomon leaned toward trying to kis-_growwl! Growllll!!!! _Suddenly they both heard a loud noise. "What was that?" veemon wondered. "I don't have a clue. That wasn't you growling was it, veemon?" gatomon asked.

Veemon shook his head. _Growlll!!!!_ The noise came again and they both realized it was gatomon's tummy. Gatomon began to blush. "Looks like your stomach is growling, gatomon." veemon mentioned. "Heh heh I guess it because I haven't ate anything since lunch." gatomon said, embarrassed. "I guess we can get pizza." gatomon said. "Except I don't know where any money is!" gatomon told veemon. "Well then you call for the pizza and I'll look for some money!" veemon said. He got up and went to Tai/Kari's room and gatomon went towards the phone. She dialed the number and waited for the ring. "Domino's pizza, can I take your order?" said the employee. "Umm yes I like to order a pepperoni pizza with cheese on it." gatomon said. "Ok that will be a pepperoni pizza with cheese, anything else?" employee asked. "No, that's all." gatomon replied. "Ok that will be 12.00 and if it's not there 30 minutes it's free." said the employee. Gatomon hanged up the phone and met veemon right beside her. "How much did you get?" gatomon asked.

"None..." veemon replied. "You didn't find any money!?" gatomon said, shocked. Veemon shook his head, gatomon sprinted into the room. Desperate, she looked everywhere she could for money, later there was a knock at the door. Veemon answered and it was the domino's guy. "That will be $12.00." domino's guy said. "Gatomon, the pizza is here." veemon called. Gatomon walked out empty handed. Veemon looked at gatomon's paw and said:"Gatomon, where's the money?" She sweat-dropped, letting her eyes wonder until she looked at the clock and it was, luckily, 30 minutes exact! "We don't need any money because it been 30 minutes so it's free!" she replied. The domino's guy looked at his watch and gatomon was right. So he said it was free, gatomon climbed on veemon's head and got the pizza. "Jeez that was close!" veemon said as he closed the door. "It definitely was!" gatomon said. They took out the pizza, got their drinks, and sat in front of the tv.

A little while later they were watching family guy. Veemon gazed at gatomon because she ate 3 pieces of pizza. Gatomon looked veemon and said:"What?" "Are you gonna be okay eating all of that?" veemon asked. "Yeah, I'll be okay." gatomon replied. She picked up her 4th piece of pizza and dropped it back into the box. "I'm full. I don't think I can eat another one." gatomon said. "Does that mean I can call you fat gatomon?" veemon asked.

"No, it doesn't!" she replied, angrily. "Well don't be angry but I call you that because you probably can't run!" veemon joked. "Oh yeah? Why don't you try to catch me?" gatomon said. "Okay but if you..." "Hey, what is that?!!" gatomon yelled. Veemon looked to see what gatomon was talking about getting him pushed off the couch. When he turned back to see gatomon gone. He chased her until she ran in Tai/Kari's room. He walked in searching for her. "That was cheating, gatomon!" veemon said. "No, it's not, you didn't see that coming I would say." gatomon said. He stopped in the middle of the room, when he looked around gatomon jumped where she hid and tackled him playfully. They had laughed, when they looked in each others eyes they noticed gatomon was right on top of veemon, they looked away and blushed. gatomon yawned, **"Man I'm getting tired. I want to kiss veemon but I can't go to far like patamon said!"** she thought. She got off veemon and pulled off Tai's blanket and kari's pillow. "What are doing?" veemon asked. Gatomon didn't reply instead she put the blanket on him and got under the blanket. She put the pillow down and said:"I'm just getting my snack..." She grabbed by his neck and kissed him.

At 10:05 kari got back home with davis. "Well it looks like they had dinner." kari said, looking at the pizza box. "And watched family guy." davis added looking at the tv. They went into Tai/Kari's room and saw them sleeping with gatomon smiling in her sleep. "Aww isn't that cute davis?" kari asked. "Yes it is. Too bad we got to wake them up." davis said. "Not until I take a picture." kari said. She took the picture quickly and then they waked the 2 digimon up. Veemon waked up a little groggy and saw davis. "Hi davis!" veemon said happily. "I guess you guys you were making love under that blanket, right?" kari teased. "No, we were not!" gatomon said. "Well you ready to go?" davis asked. "Yes." veemon replied. They said their goodbyes and the 2 boys left.

"Well I'm guessing you guys had fun?" gatomon asked. "Yeah, the place we went was so awsome!" kari said. "Great, I had fun with veemon too. But kari for some reason I feel funny." gatomon said. "Well it's probably all the pizza you guys ate." kari said. "You're probably right because I ate 3 pieces of pizza." gatomon said, unevenly. "Well tell me what fun night you had then I'll tell about my fun night." kari said. So the girls did that until tai and agumon got home.

Okay, that's done finally. How many days I work on these chp.s is definitely worth it. Did you hear what gatomon say? "I feel funny." That's odd isn't it? It's either she ate too much or something else! R&R please! The next chp. is going to be a gigantic shock to all of you I bet though.;)


	7. Uh oh!

Veemon219 here with the next chp. and some of you have already guessed what has happened to gatomon like lordpata. But It still will be a big suprise at the end though. Veemon and gatomon is gonna realize sleeping in bed is not going to rewind time back once the digimon is born!

Ch.7 Uh oh!

Tai, kari, and agumon was the 1st ones to get up. "Good moring guys. You sleep well?" Mrs. kamiya said. "Yes." they replied groggily. "Where's gatomon she always with you guys when you wake up." mom said. "She's sleeping a little longer because we waited for tai and agumon last night." kari explained. "Oh well let me make you guys some breakfast." mom said As soon Mrs.kamiya went into the kitchen gatomon came out, smiling. "Hey gato...mon. Did you sleep well?" kari asked, noticing something about gatomon. "I slept just fine!" gatomon replied. "Gatomon, you feel okay? You look like you're gaining a little weight." kari said. Gatomon looked at her with confusion, she looked at her tummy and it was true, her stomach grew out the it's size! "Heh heh heh I guess it's just the pizza me and veemon ate last night!" she said nervously. She zipped to the bathroom. Before she left she climbed up to the mirror. **"This can't be! Girl digimon can't get pregnant! All I did was a 15 second kiss and went to sleep!"** she thought. She put her paws on her stomach. "It's probably I'm just gaining weight like kari said." gatomon said, relieved. She took her paws off her stomach but before she got off the sink she felt something move in her stomach and look like her stomach grew a little more bigger! Her eyes widen at her stomach but she just got out of bed, right? She figured her mind must be playing tricks on her, she got of the bathroom and went to breakfast.

She pulled up a seat. "Good morning gatomon. What would you like for breakfast?" mom asked. "Cereal and bacon." she replied. "Gatomon, are you sure you okay? Last night you said you felt funny and now this!" kari said. "I'm sure it's nothing." gatomon said. "Then why you looks like you ate a whole watermelon, just ate the whole thing without cutting in pieces?" agumon asked. "Because I.. I...I...ate too much pizza with cheese on it?" gatomon replied, stammering. Everyone smiled now. "Here is your breakfast, gatomon." mom said. she began to eat on her bacon until she realized everyone was watching her. "Why all of you are looking at me?" she asked. "Because we want to see if it's the pizza or it's just you!" agumon replied. "It's not me! It's probably something I ate!" gatomon replied. "Okay gatomon easy there. We are just wondering why your stomach just enlarged like that in 1 night." kari explained. "I don't know why it's like that." gatomon said, thinking. "Probably you just need a pat on the back." agumon suggested. "Maybe that will help...maybe." gatomon said sadly.

After eating breakfast she went to talk to veemon. She stood at davis's door, thinking. **"Jeez this is ridiculous. How can I get pregnant?!!! I hope this isn't true." **She knocked on the door and davis answered it. "Hey gatomon!" davis greeted. "Hi is veemon here? I need to talk to him." gatomon said. "Yes, he is here. He's playing video games with patamon." davis said as he let her in. **"Patamon?!! Oh jeez I'm so busted! I am so dead when patamon finds out I went too far with veemon!" **She walked in and walked slowly to davis's door. "Oh man I'm so busted!" she said to herself. She opened the door and saw veemon and patamon playing destroy all humans 2. "Hey gatomon!" veemon greeted. "Hi you guys!" gatomon said. "Gatomon, why is your stomach like that?" patamon asked. "That's what I want to talk to you about, veemon." gatomon said. "Okay what is it?" veemon said, taking a seat on davis's bed. She sat by him and sighed. "Veemon, what we did last night is why my stomach is like this." gatomon said.

"Gatomon, please don't tell me you're..." veemon hoped. "Yes, I'm..." gatomon suddenly lost her voice. **"What the heck? Don't be a kitten say it! Veemon should handle it." **"I'm pregnant!" she blurted out. Veemon eyes widen and pleaded:"Please tell me that's not true!" "It is true!" gatomon replied. "How did this happen? All we did was kiss " veemon exclaimed. "I know! I kissed you and we fell asleep! It happen so quickly!" gatomon explained. "Well probably you did it in your sleep." patamon chimed in, sitting on the opposite side of gatomon. "Yeah that may have happened or you just need to burp a little, gatomon." veemon said. "Easy for you two to say. You and agumon think it's just gas don't you? Well I guess I'll leave. Don't think I'll be burping a digi-egg up.anytime soon. " gatomon said, gloomly. "You want me to walk you home?" veemon asked. "No, I walked here by myself so I'll walk back by myself." gatomon replied. As soon she walked out veemon and patamon went back to their game. "Jeez I told her not to go that far. I hope it doesn't get harder for her." patamon said. "It's probably will be for both of us when we have to tell davis and kari." veemon said, sadly.

This only took a few days to make this one. I know gatomon will be regretting this all the way until she's used to it...I guess.) But still veemon and gatomon has to tell kari and davis. But still that gigantic shock is still brewing! R&R! Bye!


	8. What!

Hey everyone! Okay gatomon is still dealing with that digi-egg and so is veemon. But you know that gigantic shock I was talking about well you're probably wondering what it is right? But who knows what that is in gatomon's stomach if she haven't seen the doctor? And this is my first story so I the late chps. somethings may be mispelled!

Ch.8 What?!!!

After a few days everyone was in the park hanging out and meeting patamon's girlfriend, salamon. "So where do you live, salamon?" ken asked. "Not far from tai and kari." salamon replied. "Who do you live with?" kari asked. "I live with my partner, Cristina." salamon answered. While salamon was being asked questions gatomon was lying under a tree. Patamon noticed her she was gloomy so he flew beside her. "What's the matter, gatomon? Is it you're tired or sad about the baby?" patamon asked. "It's the baby. What I'm going to do, patamon? How do I get rid of this baby?" gatomon asked.

"Well you can't excactly get rid of it because you already did it with veemon so there is no way you can reverse time." patamon explained. Gatomon eyes started to fill with water then she cried in floods of tears. Patamon almost panicked until he knew there was one thing he could do to calm her down: scratch her ears. He immediately did and she stopped crying and started to purr. "Will you calm down gatomon? Jeez!" patamon exclaimed. "I'm sorry you just made my water works run when there was no way of getting rid of this egg." gatomon explained. "Oh sorry to say it like that." patamon said. "Gatomon, maybe you should see a docter, he could tell if you're a mother or not!" patamon advised. Gatomon smiled and thanked him, he went back to his girlfirend. When she looked back up davis was standing above her. "Good luck with your digimon, gatomon!" davis said. He left gatomon confused until she heard a voice: "Gatomon, I told him to keep it a secret! It's not my fault!" She knew that voice, she pounded her fist againist the tree and veemon came crashing down. "Just where I want you, beside me. Now how does davis knows about that?" gatomon asked. "He asked about your stomach, have you told kari?" veemon replied. "No, I haven't yet." "Well let me go get her for you!" veemon said. He zipped off before gatomon could stop him, now she was mad instead sad. In a few minutes veemon came back with kari. "Here she is, gatomon! Good luck!" veemon said as he zipped again. Gatomon got up and stretched. "What is it you want you want to tell me, gatomon?" kari asked.

"Well it's about my stomach, why its been like I swallowed a basketball." gatomon said. "So why is it like that?" kari asked. "It's because I'm...pregnant!" she said softly. Kari stared at gatomon and repeated:"You're pregnant?" Gatomon nodded. "Please tell me it's not true! Please tell me you took a test and it isn't true!!!!" kari said. "It is! I don't know what to.." gatomon's words trailed off in kari's head as she thought to herself.

_Kari's imagination_

_Gatomon was sprawled at the door of the refrigerator. "BUURRRRRP!! Excuse me!" gatomon said. "You know kari and tai is gonna be mad at you when they see you've ate all of the food in the fridge, right?" agumon asked. "I got a good explaination for that." gatomon replied._

_"Oh my god!!!!!" tai yelled as kari and tai entered the room. "Gatomon, what the hell happened to the food we **just **bought?" tai said nervously. "I ate it." gatomon replied. "You ate all of- agumon we told you to keep an eye on her!" kari cried. "I did until I dozed off and thought she wouldn't get in any trouble. Besides she has a good explaination!" agumon said. "So what is it, gatomon?" kari asked._

_"It's for my baby?" gatomon replied. "That's your explanation?! Gatomon, when mom gets here we are goin-" "What in the world happened here?!!!" a voice cutted off kari. Tai and kari sweat-dropped as they turned around to see their mother._

_End of kari's imagination_

She found her self gatomon calling her name:"Kari? Kari? Kari!" "Sorry about that gatomon. I had my mind on something else." kari said. "Well I was asking if veemon can sleep with me tonight so I won't have bad dreams." gatomon said. "Sure! Just tell him about it and I'll find you guys a place to sleep!" kari said. Gatomon thanked her and went to tell veemon.

* * *

Gatomon sat on the couch after dinner, agumon walked by and noticed gatomon. "Gatomon, what's wrong? You look like you're waiting for someone." agumon said. "Actually I am waiting for someone." gatomon replied. Before agumon could ask who someone knocked at the door. Kari appeared to answer it and it was veemon. "Hi kari!" veemon greeted. "Hey veemon, we were just about to go to bed." kari said. 

"You stayed up until 10:32 for this?" agumon asked, baffled. "Yeah, he's going to sleep with me in kari's bed." gatomon replied. "But where's kari going to sleep?" agumon asked. "In tai's bed." kari said. "What do you mean sleeping in my bed?!! There's no reason why you can't sleep in your own!" tai said, walking by. "Yes there is because gatomon is going to have a kitten!" mom said.

"Great, now everyone knows." gatomon said, sadly. "Well since I heard that I guess a girl needs her mate sometimes... if they're digimon!" tai said. "Congrats gatomon!" agumon said. Gatomon smiled, she thanked them both. They all went to sleep, everybody slept peacefully except gatomon.

_Gatomon's dream_

_It was a peaceful day, "Guys I'm going to the store, if there's any trouble call me on my cell phone or your dad." mom said. She left while tai and agumon watched tv and kari read a book, later gatomon's stomach started to gurgle and make loud noises. Gatomon got up and started to go the bathroom and agumon was the only one to notice._

_After 2 hours agumon started to wonder about gatomon. "Hey have you guys seen gatomon?" kari asked. "She's in the bathroom." agumon replied. "Maybe I shouldn't ask but how long?" kari asked, uneasily. "At least 2 hours." agumon said, worried. "Okay there goes my next question." kari said. Gatomon finally came out after what kari said. "Umm kari can you call veemon to come over, please?" gatomon said._

_"Okay." kari went towards the phone. "Gatomon, is everything alright with you?" agumon asked. "Well to be honest, no." gatomon replied, sadly. She had went back to the bathroom and came out with something covered with towel. "I hope this goes quickly." gatomon said softly._

_Later davis and veemon arrived at Kamiya's door. Kari let them in and veemon went straight to gatomon. "Hey gatomon what is it you wanted me to see?" veemon asked. "This." she replied. She slowly took off the cover reveling a digi-egg. "Wow nice egg." veemon said until he realized thats no oridinary egg. "Gatomon, is that a... digi egg?!!" veemon said._

_She sighed. "Yes, it's **our** digi-egg!"_

_End of gatomon's dream_

Gatomon woke up, scared. She looked on her side and veemon was sound asleep. She sighed and left the room. After a few minutes later veemon woke up not feeling gatomon. He got up and looked around and saw a note. It said: Veemon I'm on the roof so you won't worry, -gatomon. He immediately got out of bed to see gatomon and as the note said there she was, looking at the street lights.

"Whatca doing out here, gatomon?" "Yipe! Oh it's only you veemon. I had a terrible dream and I'm scared to go back to sleep." she replied. "Well that can't be so bad." veemon said. "So you're saying going to the bathroom and coming out with a digi-egg that's yours isn't scary?" gatomon asked. "Wow ookay that's scary." veemon replied. "I know. I'm so crazy that I..you know and now I've got to pay for it!" gatomon cried. "You're not crazy! Besides you'll have someone else with your cat's eye hypnotism!" veemon said, trying to cheer her up.

Gatomon made a small smile but it quickly faded away.**"Wow she is really down about this. If only there was a way to cheer her up."** veemon thought. They watched a few cars pass by. **"Hmmm okay I wonder if this works, if it doesn't I'll be miserable for life!"** Veemon got up and went towards the way back downstairs but he stopped and said: "Gatomon, do you wear any rings?" "You know I have a tail ring, veemon." gatomon said as she stood up.

"Well do you know where it is?" veemon said, smiling. "Yes it's on my t-! gatomon felt her tail and looked at it and her tail ring wasn't there! "Veemon some one stole my- something caught her eyes. She focused her eyes on veemon's fingers and she didn't believe her eyes- there it was- her ring was on veemon's ring finger!!! "Veemon what are you doing with my ring?" gatomon asked. "Oh I just want to keep it." "Keep it?!! That's my ring! Give it back!"

"I'm not giving it back not unless we play a game." veemon said, mischievously. "I'm not playing until I get my ring back!" gatomon yelled. "You have no other choice or you won't get your ring back!" "Fine what is it?!!" gatomon said furiously. "If you want your ring back, you got to come and get it!" veemon said. Gatomon smiled and ran towards veemon. "You better run veemon, once I get my-! She almost had him but he moved a few inches from her grab! "Catch me if you can, gatomon! If you can!!!" veemon teased.

Catch me if you can song playing

Gatomon growled but she chased veemon down to the last floor on to the street. Veemon didn't stop for minute and neither did gatomon. "Come on gatomon do you want your ring back or not?!!" veemon said. Gatomon growled once again until she finally caught with him. "Gotcha!" Veemon stopped and jumped backwards over gatomon and ran into a alley! Gatomon stopped and thought:**"What the? How he?" **Gatomon sprinted to where veemon was.

Gatomon ran into the valley finding veemon trapped to a dead end. "This it, veemon! Game over!" Veemon turned back and saw gatomon coming right toward him. He smiled and sprinted toward her. Gatomon almost got confused but she had a plan which failed, veemon came eye to eye her and jumped on her head and back of the front of the alley! Gatomon stopped, "How did- you cheater!" gatomon yelled. "You have to think fast gatomon!" veemon said. Veemon ran in the park and he started to slow down. Gatomon swiped at him, but missed. She tried several times but can't touch him even almost a grab at his ear! He dodged to the side, ran off, and said:"Come on you're much faster than that!!!" Gatomon growled in rage and chased after veemon into the dark.

* * *

Next morning everyone started to wake up. "Good morning sweetie" mom said. "Good moring mom." tai said. Agumon came out and then kari came, scared. "Has anyone seen gatomon?" kari asked. They all said no. "She's probably take a small walk, kari." mom said. Suddenely someone repeatedly knocked on the door. Kari went to open it and saw veemon nearly out of breath. "Veemon, have you seen gatomon?" kari asked. "Yes I-Veemon get your blue-!" Veemon ran in quickly and closed the door. "Veemon, tell me what's going on?!!!" kari demanded. "To make a long story short, I stole gatomon's tail ring so-" "Wait you stole gatomon's tail ring?!!" kari said. Veemon nodded. "Did he say he stole gatomon's tail ring?" mom said. 

"What's so bad about stealing gatomon's ring?" agumon asked. "You're about to find out!" kari said. She ran to the bathroom and locked it. Before he could ask mom she was gone. So was tai and veemon, leaving him alone. Suddenely the door opened, it was only gatomon. "Umm hi gatomon!" agumon greeted. "Have you seen veemon?" "No..." Gatomon glared at agumon and walked toward him. "Agumon, I have chased veemon all night and all moring after dodging and so on and you tell me you didn't see him run in here?!!!!!!" gatomon shouted. Agumon shook his head, terrified that gatomon will find out he is lying.

Gatomon glared at him straight in his eye until he confessed: "He's behind the couch!" "Great, you can't keep your mouth shut for a second?!!" veemon said. "There you are!" Veemon ran until from behind the front of the couch and gatomon tackled him down. "Now veemon give me back my tail ring!" gatomon said. Veemon smiled and put his hand on her stomach. "Wow gatomon your tummy is real slim." veemon said. That caught gatomon off guard, she got off of veemon and looked at her stomach and it was slim like it was before! "My stomach! I'm thin again!" she said amazed. "Yes! I'm right!" veemon said. "What do you mean?" kari said, coming back. "Well last night I was thinking we can't have a digimon if we don't know if it is so I had gatomon run by stealing her ring." veemon explained. "So to see what the results were you made her run and it's not a digi-egg, you just gaining weight!" agumon said.

"Oh my gosh! Oh thank you veemon!" gatomon said, getting her ring back. "My pleasure, I knew that couldn't be a digimon if stomach was flat in the moring!" veemon said. "Well glad you two didn't do it. Anyways breakfast isn't ready yet." kari said. "Well I'm going to get some rest, you coming veemon?" gatomon asked. Veemon nodded. They started to walk but tai stopped them. "You guys aren't going to try to make a digimon, right?"

"Heck no! I've learned my lesson!" she replied. "And what that lesson was?" kari asked. "Never go crazy with a boy-day or night! Can you wake us up when breakfast is ready?" gatomon said. "Sure, what would you like?" kari said. "I'll decide when you wake us up." she replied. "How about you, veemon?" "Cereal and bacon, please!" he replied. They went in and closed the door. "So should we sleep together or seperate?"

"Seperate, after what almost happened I want to sleep alone." "Okay, top o-" veemon got interrupted when gatomon kissed him again! He let her kiss him but she stopped and blushed. "Jeez, what am I doing?!! Have I forgotten what almost poped up?!! Sorry, I didn't really kiss you it just leaped out!" gatomon said. "I know how you feel, well I go the top bunk!" veemon said. "Well okay then." she said. She climbed in the bottom bunk and said:"Sweet dreams, veemon." "Sweet dreams, gatomon."

THE END

You didn't see that coming did you? I bet not! A sweet and perfect story.) What imaginations pictures I have I could make in to a story! My next one is:Patamon's chance! I may rename that title...or not. I hoped you've enjoyed my story/fic but be searching for the next one!R&R!


	9. Amenisa virus!

On to the story, mates! :D

Ch.11 Whole town with amnesia?

"Uggguuuh..." nekomon was waking up. She opened her eyes to see she was in a red room, on a bed. She felt something on her head, it was a bag of ice. She wondered what was she doing there and saw plates of food beside her. "Oh that lady! She ran over me! Ow..."she said, rubbing her the door opened, the nurse walked in wearing a black shirt and some blue jeans. "Oh you're awake. I got you some tea." she said, holding it up for her to see. Nekomon didn't respond but gave a confused and suspected look. The nurse got a pillow and sat on it, facing nekomon.

"I'm sooo sorry I hit you! I was trying to get home as quickly as I could and I was in a rush." she explained. "Oh okay...what for?" she asked. "My mom said she needed me immediately for something. Soo I kinda was in a rush...just to help her fix our computer...and the tv...she's a mess with electronics. I'm usually the one who can do it all." she said. Nekomon ate the food and thanked her for it. She then remembered why she chased after her. "Hey, what's your name?" "Hishama." "Do you remember a gatomon this afternoon?" She hesitated and responded. "Uuuh was she white?" Nekomon nodded and Hishama looked away. "You said that she was pregnant. She wore yellow gloves and had blue eyes and I was with her too." nekomon reminded. She remained silent and hesitated to answer. Nekomon waited for her answer until she was getting curious and a liitle impatient. "Well? Don't you remember? I know its kinda hard to recognize all your patients but-" "Yes. I do remember her. And you too." she replied, keeping her eyes away. "Okay then, is she really pregnant or you just got your results wrong?" she said, drinking her tea.

She went silent again and mumbled. "What?" nekomon asked. She mumbled a little louder that time but nekomon still couldn't hear her. "What are you saying? I can't understand you." "...ca..." was the only thing that nekomon heard. Nekomon suspected that she was telling her something so she kept asking what was she saying. "What is it that you're sa-" "I SAID I CAN'T TELL YOU, OKAY! I can't tell you if she's pregnant or not! I don't remember!" she snapped. Nekomon was kinda blown away but her questions began to come out. "Why can't you tell me? What is it that you won't tell? Why don't you remember?" she asked.

She first apologized for barking and apologized again for not remembering. Nekomon just looked at her and wondered why. "I'm sorry but I don't remember what the real results are. And something just tells me that if I do tell you, something bad will happen to me." she replied. Nekomon was now confused and curious. Then questions went through her head that made her think but one that she couldn't stop thinking about was **"What the hell is going on?"**

Nekomon ate up her supper and said if she will try to help but she would need a few days to think about it. Nekomon left the house and went to her own. That single question came going around in her head and It was starting to bug her. She needed more clues to what is happening. But how was she going to get them if they keep getting buried?

Meanwhile, kari was off to school and so was tai. But before kari left, she thought about that tiguramon. She wanted to warn gatomon about it but she figured she won't have any trouble kicking his ass if she does find him. She soon woke up to see that it was noonish. She got up and walked to the bathroom to do her business. She walked out to see her stomach got bigger. She frowned and walked to the kitchen. "Good morning, Mrs. Gatomon!" she heard. She got her breakfast and sat on the couch by agumon. "Shut up..." she moaned. "Woah, just being friendly. Something got you grumpy?" "Well yes. I had a dream that veemon left me with 4 babies I just produced and said he will come back. 8 months later, he never showed his face. Sooo yes I'm a little angry at that dream." "Aww well don't worry about it. You know veemon would never leave you. Besides you still don't know if you're having a baby yet. The reason why your stomach as bulged out is because you ate a lot last night." Gatomon smiled and agreed with agumon, he was sorta right. Later when she was about to start her interrogation, a knock sounded on the door. Mom was there to answer it at the time so she answered it.

"Gatomon, its veemon! Would you like him to come in?" she asked. Gatomon nodded and veemon walked in. "Soo how's your stomach?" he asked. Gatomon was kinda confused of why veemon said it like that at first but she understood. They still weren't sure if she was holding a kitten or not. "Its fine, bulged out a little I think. Or it's just my imagination." she replied. "I'm pretty sure its your imagination." he said, smiling. Gatomon could see that veemon was trying to keep her relaxed and it seemed to be working. She rubbed his head and kissed him. "Thanks veemon." "Sooo what are you going to do today?" he asked. "Keep on trying to see if my pregnancy is false. If its not, I think I'm going to have a melt down. And possibly melt into a crack..." she said, glumly. "I doubt it is, you're just probably just getting fat." he teased. "I'm getting what?" she growled. "Just kidding. I'm gonna let you do that." he said, walking out.

"What are you going to go do today?" she asked, following him. "I am going to be doing the same. Sooo good luck!" he said, walking out the door. Gatomon got some clothes on and walked out. She stood on the edge of the roof, wondering who to investigate. "Hhhm...I think I'll go by nekomon's and see what she has." She jumped off the building and ran off to nekomons. When she was almost there, tiguramon stopped her. "Why hello there cute kitty." he greeted. Gatomon was speechless but soon said hi to him. "You seem to be busy today." he noticed. Gatomon just looked at him and she nodded, kindly. "Uuuh I got to go now so see ya." she said, walking away. She then was pulled back by her paw. "Don't leave, I want to know more about you. Such a cute kitty has to have something that is interesting." he said, smiling. Gatomon jerked away her paw immediately. "Listen, who ever you are. I don't want to share my past so leave me alone okay?" she snapped, impatiently. "Woah, okay. Don't have to snap about it. Sorry..."he said, quietly. He then walked away and gatomon walked away in a huff.

She didn't feel guilty at first and didn't feel guilty when she got to nekomon's place. "So you didn't find anything?" she asked. They were in mira's room sitting in front of each other. "No, I'm sorry. But the nurse doesn't seem to remember anything or the results." nekmon reported. Gatomon facepalmed and put her other paw on her face. "Oh my god...what has gone wrong with this town!" she cried. Nekomon put her paw on her shoulder to calm her down. "Take it easy, gatomon. I'm pretty sure you're not pregnant. Oh I think I know a way how to see!" nekomon replied. "How?" "By turning to your human form, that way, we can see if your belly has blewn out." she suggested. Gatomon agreed and anxiously to her human form. Even though she was naked, neither of them cared. They looked at gatomon's belly, and it seemed to be out more than usual. Gatomon began to get nervous but shook her head. "Must be some sweet potatoes, filling me up. Maaybe I think." she spoke. Nekomon told her to get on her knees, and gatomon did. Nekomon put her ear to gatomon's stomach. "Uuuh, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Seeing if there's is a baby. If it is, then they're will be a kick." she said. Gatomon waited for a moment to then ask her:"So what do you hear?" Nekomon just smiled and replied"Just sounds like gurgling of food to me!" she said with a smile. Gatomon smiled with joy to see it just may have been food that's filling her up after all. She got up and thanked nekomon. "Soo what are you going to do now?" nekomon asked. "Well...go home I guess." she said. "Wait! Gatomon, you're still human!" nekomon reminded. "Oh that's right! Thanks nekomon." she said. She turned back to her digimon self and walked out the door. Nekomon was happy to see that she made gatomon feel better but still couldn't get her mind off that the nurse could just be lying to her.

"Hhhm..." she wondered. Her mind started to fill with suspicion and questions. She had to go see the nurse again. So once she saw gatomon leave, she flew out the door and off to the nurse. **"Something is going on...I have to know what. She has to be hiding something. Well I won't let gatomon drown in panic thinking that she may be pregnant or not. I've got to know what she knows!" **she thought to herself, flying faster.

Meanwhile while on her way home, gatomon decided to take a walk to think about what if she was pregnant. She thought about how would she raise her baby and what would she do when her kid needed to be punished. "Oh boy.." she said aloud. Then she thought about veemon being the dad. She thought about getting her own house so she won't bother the kamiya family with her kid. Sure, mom might say her kid is no problem and wants to babysit but gatomon didn't really want to be a bother. Unless her mom insisted, then it would be rude to decline. She sighed in stress but cleared her mind of all the wonders of what she would do if she is pregnant.

"Hi there." she heard. She turned to the voice to see tiguramon back, again. "What do you want with me?"she said, getting annoyed already. "I think I annoyed you last time but I was just trying to be friendly. Besides I think you're very cute. Soo I was wondering..." "I'm pregnant." she lied, unknowingly why she said that. He was silent for a moment. "Oh...uuuh...well...congratulations...uum...do you know the father?" he asked, stunned. Gatomon wasn't feelign stupid but protective of what she just did so she was happy. But when he asked that, she didn't know what to say.

"Not really." she lied. Tiguramon made a small smile and walked up slowly to her. "Well I hope I don't look like a jerk to you but...pregnant or not, I think you're really cute. Even though other girls may be jealous and boys desperate and needy to have someone like you." he said, taking her paw lightly. Gatomon began to sweat, she tried not to blush in front of him. "Uuum thanks but I got to go. I have to go, my partner needs me." she said to him. "But I still have many things to describe you. Of how cute you are. How sexy, even if you're pregnant." he complemented. Gatomon took her paw and smacked him away from her. "Leave me alone okay! I already told you to stop stalking me and leave me alone!" she barked. She then ran off quickly with blushing cheeks. Tiguramon watched her run off, feeling as if he became a stalking sneaky digimon. "Hhhm...I've got to get closer." he said. He then got up and walked his way.

Gatomon ran into her house and into the bathroom, ignoring who was in the room. She panted while trying to make her self stop blushing. "What is with that guy? Why is he so sweet, yet so suspiciously bad? Geez, I don't know if I can see him again. He's gonna make me fall for him! That's it, I will simply not see him anymore. If I see him again, I will have to use force to get him away from me." she said quietly to herself.

Sorry its been a while guys, I have writer's block sometimes and I have to think of what bridge I have to make to fit the other piece. See what I mean? ^^; anyways I will try and get the next one up soon as possible! :D


End file.
